new life
by Arkilos
Summary: 14 year old James, walks his 11 year old sister Ann to school, though the day seems abnormally quiet. Rated T, for Death of a Minor Character. Written by Arkilos. Edited by-TheLovedAndTheLost
1. Chapter 1

copy rights

I do not own anything besides my O/Cs

owner ship of Avatar the last air bender goes to Nickelodeon studios.

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

(point of view James)

Have you ever taken the time to think how life would be like if your favorite Anime, your favorite Cartoon, or your favorite Book, was reality.

I know what your thinking, that it would cool, that it would be awesome, that it would the most epic thing to ever happen. I'll have you know, that it was epic, but it was also terrifying.

This is the story of how I died, and was reborn in a world torn by war and poverty.

I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is James, I am your average 14-year-old kid.

The day I died started when my 11-year-old sister Ann came into my room, and jumped up and down on my bed to wake me up. "Wake up James, wake up!" she yelled.

After the first jump I leaped out from under my sheets, with her foot landing near the edge of the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now calm down before you hurt your self" I said in panic breathing heavily at what just happened. It was not long before she stopped jumping and sat on my bed, begging me to tell her a story. This was something she always did, and I wish could say that I did, but I reminded her that school was starting shortly. That only served however on getting her jumpy again.

Once I got her out my room I took a shower and got dressed. As I walked downstairs, I could tell that something big was about to happen.

"Good morning Mom, Dad." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, son," they said back in two-part harmony, though giving a hint of agitation.

OK, that is a first.

I ignored it and went to make myself a cup of tea.

"So mom, how is work?" I asked, doing my thing.

"It's going well, though I am going to have to ask you to walk Ann to school today. I am starting to fall behind a little, and you know how strict my boss is on this kind of thing" I was not planning for this, but in the end I had to agree.

"Anything you need from the store while I am out?" I asked nonchalantly.

"We do need some extra water," she answered, giving me some cash; "and there is extra for you to buy something for yourself," she continued happily, though soon her face turned into worry, then frustration.

Everyone felt it, though people did not talk about it, there was a nervous chill in the air. No one could hear the birds chirp. It was a strange silence, as if the world was holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

I felt it would be better to ignore the feeling and continue as if nothing had changed.

You're probably wondering at this point why the hell I was not in school. Well the truth was there wasn't enough money for me to go to school. In order to prevent the same fate for my sister, I worked shifts at the local pizzeria during the evening hours.

After 5 minutes of preparing, eating breakfast and picking up my lunch, we started the 10 minute walk to Ann's new school. With every minute that passed, she became more and more nervous.

When she got her self into a game of 10 questions. (What do you mean 10 questions?)

By the time we got to Old Dale Elementary School, she had asked well beyond 10 questions. her last one was; "What if I can't make friends?" Seeing as we where 5 minutes early, I decided to tell her a story. The story was about me and my first day at school. It seemed to relax her by the time school started.

I could tell that she had the same feeling about the silence brought to the world, though she did not understand it. Not that I did much better.

I was walking by a TV store when I heard a nightmare.

"This the Emergency Broadcast Service. This is a warning for Old Dale county. A class 10 earthquake is due to erupt in little under 6 hours I repeat-"

I paled. I didn't wait for the news anchor to repeat his warning. I called my mother as fast as I could dial the number and told her to turn on the television. It was not long before I heard her shriek of terror.

"James get to your sisters school, your father will met you there with the car." she shrieked in panic.

I arrived to find alarms blaring and kids marching out of the school. Parents from all over town were getting their children out of the building. It was not long before I found my sister, her face pale. I guessed the teachers told students what was going on.

"Is it true?" she asked me, "I heard rumours that the earthquake will be the strongest in history"

I was not sure how to answer her question. I did not want to tell her it was a Class 10 earthquake.

"I don't think it will be that strong." I comforted her. That was enough for her to calm down and her tears to subside. But she was still pale and shaking from fear. "Dad will be here soon to pick us up." I continued. I saw that her water bottle wasstill full, so I gave her her water bottle and told her to have a drink.

Soon our father arrived and we got in the back seat. The drive felt as if it took hours, even though it was matter of minutes for us get from the school and into our front door.

We spent the hours leading up to the earthquake preparing, carrying water down into the cellar, along with boxes of candles, and other supplies we would need.

I found a kid who looked to be Ann's age running about the street, bewildered and confused. I ran out and grabbed him around the waist, and carried him into the door.

"What where you doing out in streets?" I asked. The boy did not answer. "Anyway, go down to the basement. You will be safe there." I pointed down the stairs.

He walked down them, and I followed him down.

I hugged my sister who was shedding tears from the waiting.

One hour later...

All hell broke loose, as the first quake hit. It started off with a low rumble, then cracks started to appeared a couple of feet from where we were standing. Then the earth started shaking violently, a big chunk of house disappeared into a some newly formed caves. It nearly swallowed Ann as well, but the boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. I relaxed, then I thought back on what l had learned about earthquakes during my time in school. My face paled, remembering what would come next.

As if on cue, the ground started shaking more violently than one could ever imagine.

Just as Ann was about to fall, I scooped her up, and threw her to the boy.

Better than her falling down

Just as I saw her safe in his arms I lost my balance and I started falling, down into the caves.

As I fell, I could not help but start thinking;

I always did wonder what death feels like. Thats funny. Where's the light everyone keeps saying that you shouldn't look at? Oh well, Mom always did say that you should not believe everything you hear on TV, or read in books. God, I hope that Ann recovers and doesn't stay upset. Who knows? Maybe that kid will cheer her up, maybe they will be friends, if not more in the future

As the last ray of sun shine hit my eyes, before all became black my last thought was;

I will miss you all so much. Do well in school Ann, and kid you better take good care of Ann or I will haunt you for the rest of your life.

The last thing I remember about that fateful day was feeling cold, dangerously cold.

some time later.

"Gran Gran he's waking up,' said Katara.

"Give him room to breath," said Gran Gran

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Please leave a review, your opinion helps


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, I am glad you're enjoying the Story,

I do not any Thing besides my O/C. Ownership for Avatar the lest Air Bender and it's characters goes to Nickelodeon Studios.

I am going to have to say that I am sorry, for while it will seem more lick two stories , rather than one, do not worry though, it is the same.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ty lee

I am no longer sure of what to do any more. I can't stand watching Azula abuse innocent people everyday.

Today was more violent than most days. Normally a random teen would escape with some minor burn mark, but this time it was a little girl and her father who were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I will say that I will have nightmares for weeks to come.

Earlier that day...

I was waiting in Azula's room in the royal palace. It was as plain a room as any other in the royal palace, though Azula had added her own charm to the room. I won't describe it. When she came back from having breakfast with her father she told me nonchalantly

"Ty-lee, it's a lovely day we're having today. Come, walk with me."

All I could answer was; "Of course Azula," Giving a warm smile, I flipped off the bed and followed her, along with 4 Guards armed with spears. They were wearing full armour minus the helmet. They were under orders to look after Azula and myself, mostly preventing anyone getting close to us without Azula's permission. We walked out through the gardens, and out the back door, to the streets. We soon found ourselves in the market square, where the social classes mixed and mingled. In a far corner of the market Azula came across a merchant men and his young daughter selling fresh produce. Azula had a hideous smile on her face, watching the two people enjoying themselves.

A moment later Azula walked over to them, leaving me and guards nearby.

I stood frozen, having a good idea of what would happen, though hoping that for once she would prove me wrong.

Everyone in sight of Azula paled and backed away. The girl simply froze, her father unable to do anything to protect his daughter

"How about we play a little game." Azula spoke in an evil and dangerous tone.

The girl stuttered "y-yes your h-highness," in a terrified voice. Azula shot glowing blue flames at the girl. Her father jumped in, taking the brunt of the fire, knocking him to the ground. He was no longer breathing, just laying on the ground, bleeding in front of the small child. The poor girl stared at her fathers unmoving body on the ground with tears now falling. Azula smiling evilly at her accomplishment. The girl turned and ran, not being able to face what had just happened.

"I am not finished with you girl!" Azula snapped at the 5-year-old.

Then Azula ignited another flame in her palm, then unleashed a firestorm on the girl. The flames licked at the girls body, they soon covered her whole body. She screamed in agony, then she fell silent. I was not sure from where but someone had took control of the flame and extinguished them, revealing the girl on the ground. Trembling in fear, the last I saw was a shadow on the roof. Looking back on the scene, all I could do is stare in horror at what Azula had done, tears now filling my eyes, and I could not help but wonder how I could call such a person friend.

Azula left with a smile on her face, satisfied with the results. I walked up to the girl's father. There was no pulse, nothing suggesting that the man was alive. I asked the remaining guards to identify the man and have him buried. That is all I could do for him now, though he deserved much more.

After the guards had carried the body of the girl's father off, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I walked to the newly burnt girl and lifted her off the ground. I could easily tell that girl was close to death. I was amazed the she was not dead already, though I knew I had to keep her alive somehow, so that her father did not sacrifice himself needlessly. I brought her to my home to heal, though it would be some time before she would be able to go home.

I laid her in my bed room, lighting a candle with match sticks. I removed her shirt. The burns were severe, some digging into her body and some leaving a lot of her skin removed,

"I am surprised you're even alive," I told her quietly "Most would have perished, especially at your age."

Tears started running down her cheeks, salting the wounds on her face.

"Hush, little one. Try not think too much about today. Think of happy times," I whispered to her.

I began singing a sweet lullaby I remember my mother sang to me when I was her age.

When she was asleep, I spent several hours cleaning the wounds. Most were painful to look at.

Zuko has nothing on this, I thought, as I cleaned a large burn mark going down her back.

After cleaning the last of the burn marks and wounds, I started applying aloe cream on her skin, starting with the most severe burns.

I bandaged the severe wounds, mostly on her back and arms.

Soon afterwards, she fell asleep, only leaving enough time for me to put her in fresh clothing,

The next day

I had not slept well that night. Nightmares of last nights events drifted in my mind, leaving me waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat.

Some time in the early morning I checked on the girl. She was still sleeping, however it was obvious she had been crying. I didn't blame her, I too would cry if I had just lost my father.

After managing to turn her gently over, I removed her shirt once more. I could see the minor wounds had healed fairly well, leaving little more than scars where the burns once were.

"I don't understand" I thought aloud, remaining quiet in order to prevent the girl from waking up.

"What enjoyment does Azula see in causing such turmoil for such a girl?" I did not expect an answer to my pondering, however an answer came when my older sister entered the room.

"There is no understanding what goes on in the minds of such people." Looking up at the sad expression she tried to hide behind a weak smile, I could see all the age and weariness from years of suffering. She had lost all the bubblelyness that I had.

"Mother told me to tell you that breakfast is ready, and that she has more aloe cream if you need it" I nodded.

Before she exited, I asked her if she could ask Mom to come here. I needed her help. When she arrived, I told her I was not sure what to do any more, now that the girls wounds were cleaned, and slowly healing.

An hour later, when I spent the time checking her major wounds, the mark on her back still had the burn mark, and now that I had sun light I could see that it stretched further than I first thought. It had looked smaller when working under candle light.

It went from her lower back all the way to her left shoulder where it spread out.

The burns on her arms were mostly healed, though there was a bad-looking gash where the flame had dug into the skin.

My mother than entered the room. "You should eat something, Ty Lee," she told me, concern filling her voice, "You can't look after the girl, if you're not looking after your self."

Tears filled my eyes, as I started talking; "I could have intervened," I spoke softly, "I could have prevented all this from happening." Tears started flowing down my cheeks by the bucket full. My mother kneeled down next to me.

"This is not your fault Ty Lee, her father chose his fate. If anyone is to blame it is the princess." She hugged me.

Then we looked over at the girl, who started to cry once more.

"Daddy, where are you?" she spoke in her sleep, "DADDY!".

I walked to the bed side.

"Hush" I spoke to her in soothing tone, as I stroked her carefully. I was not sure why but I had gotten protective of the girl, not wanting to have her get hurt again.

When she did not relax, I started singing, the same song mother sung to me all too long ago. My mother smiled at me from where she sat, proud that I had remembered the song after so long.

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read, Please review, you opinion matters to me and it helps, Thank you.<p>

*Huh? ensign leaf? what do you mean?


	3. Chapter 3 (sorry it's short)

_**Chapter 3. **_

_**i do not own any thing besideds my OC, ownership for Avatar the last airbender and It's Charicters go to Nickoldean Stodios. **_

_**hope you enjoy. **_

_**Ps Please forgive me for the short chapter. and make sure to thank "theLovedandtheLost" for edeting. **_

* * *

><p><strong>"3rd person"<strong>

"Sokka, look!" Katara yelled to her 16 year old brother, who was trying to spear a fish. It had been two days since they had found Aang in the ice, and for the time being he did little more than sleep. Although when he was awake, he always tried to be helpful, suggesting ways Katara could improve her bending and helping her with her chores.

For now though, 14 year old Katara and her brother, went out fishing again. They would have brought Aang along but he had fallen asleep, after helping Katara with cleaning, and suggesting that she be more fluent with her body movements while water bending.

With the new canoe made, Sokka was careful of rip-currents, carefully looking about the ice to show any indirection. Katara shouted out, and Sokka looked to where his sister had pointed. There, some distance away on a slab of ice, was a figure, though it was difficult to tell if it was one..

With curiosity piqued, the siblings made their way to the figure with caution.

Soon they made out details of a 14-15 year old boy, with strange blond hair, and tattered clothing.

Suka moaned.

"I swear the second time we're out this week, and what do we find? Yet another person!"

Sokka cut his rant off early, given a look from Katara that said; "really Sokka?"

They pulled the boy onto the canoe, and started heading for home. Once there, they lifted him out, and carried him into the village. There they discovered Aang entertaining the children with airbending.

**"1st Person"**

The first thing I heard was;

"Gran Gran! He's waking up!" spoke a young voice, maybe my age, who was soon reprimanded by an older and much sterner voice;

"Hush Katara! Give him room to breathe,"

My eyes stung when they finally opened. I found myself staring into the eyes of girl, maybe 14 years old, wearing a blue fur coat blue pants, and fur boots.

"Where am I?" I moaned out loud, with pain surging through my head.

The girl - Katara - answered with; "You're in the Southern Water Tribe. My brother and I found you on the ice. How did you get out there? You weren't wearing much when we found you, so I guess the more important question is; How did you survive?"

I tried to go through my memories, but I was unable to come up an answer for either of her questions.

"I don't know, I just remember this strange dream, than I wake up here" I replied blankly.

"ok" she replied clearly not content with the lack of answers, "could you tell us your name".

_"what is my name" _I thought, ok that is a little scary if I have to think about what my name was.

though truthfully what was more terrifying, could not find one trace of memory in my head, as if every memory I ever had decided to pack up and leave.

I started to shake at the realization, everything was gone. I only remember a small girl with bright blond hear smiling up at me, her eyes a bright green, however there was no name, "_why is the girl so important"._

a tear escaped my eye as I answered "I don't remember"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**owner ship to Avatar the last Air-bender and its characters goes to Nickelodeon studios, **

**my owner ship is solely to my OCs**

** Thank you  
><strong>

**Ty-lee's Point of View.**

* * *

><p>It had been around a week since the incident with the girl. My father had left the city for "business purposes" as he put it and the girl was now starting to open up. We soon learned that her name was Sage, and that her father was going to spend time with her in the city. They had just finished setting up the stand when Azula came and went on a rampage killing her father.<p>

The next morning I smelt the familiar scent of smoke.

Smoke?

"W_hat the Agni?_"

Smoke was coming from several blocks away. I had little time to think, reaching the scene I heard a boy crying in the arms of his mother, his father standing aside starting at the remains of his house. Then I heard a heart wrenching scream, coming from where I had just came from. I spun around and ran.

"If she so much as touched my family, or that girl,"

But when I got back I found nothing, only ashes, and burnt crisps that were the members of my family.

"You're next," Azula's voice came from the shadows. I was not sure how to respond, all I could do is run, run as fast as my legs would take me far from the horrid scene, away from Azula whose evil voice echoed in my mind.

"Why?"

I remembered my sisters last words to me; "There is no understanding the actions of such people,"

The smell of fire consumed the air, as bright blue flames rushed by me, missing me by a small margin.

I somehow managed to avoid the fire. I was not sure how, I just kept running.

* * *

><p>I am not sure how much time has passed since that day. A few days maybe, a week perhaps. The image of my family burnt to crisps, still goes through my mind, torturing me and reminding me that I am alone in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Dusk was coming and I needed some place to sleep. Whenever I relaxed my body gave a sharp pain, letting me know that I had to stop for while. I found a small cave near a river, where I laid down and closed my eyes for a long uncomfortable night.<p>

the dream I had was strange.

"W_as it a dream? Everything seemed so real,_"

In the dream I saw a boy with strange colored hair and olive-green eyes, his clothing equally strange. his build looked almost fire nation, if it weren't for those eyes and hair, and muscles stood out from under his shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked. He answered in a monotone voice "My name is..."

I woke up before I found out. I noticed a man nearby attending to a fire.

When he noticed me he spoke, "So you're awake." in a gruff voice, as if he had not spoken in a while.

Looking around I saw that I had been moved from the cave into an open field, my shirt had been replaced by a brown tunic, my hands and feet were bound together, preventing me from moving.

"Who are you, and why have taken me captive?" I asked.

I did not get an answer, he simply continued to poke the burning wood with his flames.

Resentment grew in me, towards the man who had taken me captive.

The man showed me a poster of me, with a large sum of money for my capture.

I had a bounty on my head, meaning this man must be a bounty hunter.

Later on the bounty hunter forced me to my feet, and lifted on his ostrich horse.

A half-hour's ride later I found myself locked in a damp barn. Around me were a handful of other people, children for the most part, along with men and women. It quickly dawned on me what had happened.

Sitting there I could not help but wonder "What is going to happen to me now?" Tears escaped me as I sat thinking about my fate. I would become a slave for a rich man, or worse. No I do not dare to think about it.

**Azuls point of view. (starting the day before) **

I told Ty Lee nothing of my mission to find and exterminate 3 spies who had managed to infiltrate the capital, and any one who had any affiliation with them.

I had already managed to find out the identity of two of these spies.

I walked casually, so as to not draw attention to myself, Ty Lee walked idly by me. We walked to the market square where I found my first target, a father with his daughter. The man's name was Garu Hatori, an expert swordsman, and a skilled retailer. All I needed to do was fire a flame at his daughter and he was killed, took the flames and sacrificed himself for his daughter, who ran away. Not that I would let her live, the girl stumbled on her knees consumed by my flame. An all to nice of a death in my opinion, to be killed by royalty. When I was sure of her death I left, leaving Ty Lee there with 2 guards, as I returned to the palace.

The next morning I found the 2nd spy, his house burned, the family left to the streets.

The next few days I spent digging through old reports, that might give light on who the spy might be, with no luck. On the 4th day, a servant came up to me and presented a strange-looking letter, with a mark I had not seen before.

Reading through it I found a grin growing on my face.

At the start of the next week, I left the palace.

I torched a house, knowing it would catch Ty Lee's attention. I would kill her last.

The household was in festive mood, not expecting company as I entered the doorway. Letting out a single flame, I went to burn the youngest, only to be stopped by an old elder. He spoke; "I remember a time before the war, when I was boy, ignorant of what going on. Back then a person could travel, not worrying about what was going on back home. Back then life was good, and peaceful. I will not let you harm my family, not as long as I live!"

So be it.

The old man was easily defeated and killed, leaving the rest of the family who died one by one, only leaving Ty Lee.

end of Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading, this is last time you will be seeing Azulas perspective, this is not her story. I felt that Ty lees first chapter did not explain to much of what was going on, Azula allowed me to that. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading thus far thank you.**

**(TheLovedAndTheLost is awesome and you should all worship him)**


End file.
